Whispers in the Walls
by MadameLaffy
Summary: Full summary inside because it won't fit here. Rated T. Total AU. Lots and lots of human names used. Multiple pairings, including UsUk,PruLiech, LietBel, GerIta, AusHun, and hints of Franada, Spamano, and Giripan. Just hints though. Reviews welcome!


**Full Summary: **Dr. Alfred F. Jones is a rookie psychiatrist fresh out of school. He lands a job at the prestigious United Nations Mental Institution during its Re-Opening. There, he takes care of patients with mental issues. Including a Brit who can see Unicorns and a Belarussian with brother issues. But strange things go on in this institution. In the end…is it really the patients that need help?

**Madame Laffy's Disclaimer Note**: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. I'm not even sure if I own this plot….Well, just read and review I and please enjoy!

_Whisper in the Walls_

_Chapter One: The Doctors Meeting_

0000000000000000000000000

Rain pounded hard on the roof of a large white building. The tapping of water onto concrete echoed through all of the walls. A single droplet of rain fell from a satellite and into a crack in the roof. It seeped through the concrete, down the insulation, and just in front of a large mahogany desk. This mahogany desk was located in a white, sterile room. Every room in this hospital was white. Every room was sterile.

Shoes clicked upon the polished tile floor. Light shone from off of them, leaving the impression of them being exceptionally polished. The soles squeaked, and a white lab coat fluttered in the breeze of a nearby open window.

With a quick hand, a door was pushed open and the polished shoes came to a halt.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, Dr. Jones." A man turned and smiled on the one who had just so currently entered. A group of five, including the one who had just spoken, stood around a table. As like the rest of the hospital tables, it was simply white.

"I'm so glad you could make it." The man continued. His voice was laced with a Spanish accent and his green eyes shimmered, even in the dim light. "Please, take a seat. The meeting was just about to begin."

The man who had just walked in gave a curt nod, a grin pulled up around his mouth. His shoes began clicking once again in the silence as he took a seat next to a man whose hair was slicked back into professional look. His eyes, also covered with glasses, hooked with the younger man's in a glimmer of curiosity before focusing back on the Spanish man in the front.

"First of all," The man in the front began, rustling some papers, "Allow me to start by introducing myself. My name is Antonio Carriedo. I'm the head of the medical department. Welcome, all of you, to the grand Re-Opening of the United Nations Mental Institution."

Alfred F. Jones couldn't help but grin. His feet tapped the floor eagerly, only to be stopped by a swift glare from a tall German across the table. But he didn't exactly care at the moment.

As a young doctor, just graduating from medical school, this job seemed inexplicably exciting. Why, not only a couple days ago had he gotten the call from this Institution. The man on the phone offered him a job as one of the five psychiatrists who would be looking after patients in the Re-Opening. Alfred had accepted without hesitation. The facility was very clean, cleaner than the office he had practiced at in Medical School. That probably wasn't a good thing, per say, but he bit his tongue on the subject for once. Only the sound of the head doctor's voice snapped him out of his memoirs.

"Here," Dr. Carriedo continued, gesturing to the board behind him. A list of words and formulas were scribbled next to a picture of the Institution, "Patients with mental symptoms, ranging from minor to severe, are brought and taken care of. Here at the Institution, we have a success rate of over 50%. We pride ourselves in this rate, and we expect all of you doctors to do the same."

Alfred swallowed. That statement felt oddly directed towards him, but that could be because the Spanish doctor was staring right at him as he spoke.

"The five of you are the best in your profession. With one-ahem- exception."

Now that was _**DEFINENTLY **_towards him!

"Each of you will be given a couple of patients to work with. One in the morning, and one in the afternoon. One High Risk and one Low Risk." Carriedo tapped the board, pointing to a strange number. Alfred knew that the numbers meant the range of the patient's mental condition, and pat himself on the back for such knowledge.

The German who had glared at him previously raised his hand. "Are there no Medium Risk?" He wondered curiously.

"Here, there is no such thing." The head doctor shook his head back and forth. A smile played on his lips; as if he couldn't believe the question he was being asked. As if it was supposed to be common knowledge to anyone who walked through that door. The German nodded nonetheless, his hand going down and resting once again on the table.

"You will not be alone, however." Dr. Carriedo continued, "A staff of nurses, cooks, and janitors will be on duty as well. Not to mention the Security at every exit. You will need ID cards here, as well. The doors are identified by the number, and will only unlock for that specific doctor. Please keep this in mind, as visiting patients to whom you are not assigned to is forbidden."

"Might I ask why?"

Everyone turned. The voice had come from a young man. His hair was dark brown, and hung around his neck. He looked even younger than Alfred, and his eyes held a curious, but honest tone in them. The Spanish doctor remained quiet for a long time, as if he was debating answering the question. Soon enough he smiled and replied, Mr…. Laris is it?"

"Laurinaitis, sir. Toris Laurinaitis." The young man replied quickly in correction.

"Ah yes." He nodded, "Well, Mr. Laurinaitis, the reason is quite simple. We here believe in a firm relationship between a patient and doctor. It creates trust and understanding between them. The patients do not get too stressed out this way. Same goes for the doctors. Having the patients meet and bond with another doctor would completely setback them, and damage our methods." There was a pause for a moment, "You wouldn't want to be responsible for the failure of a patient at the end of the year, would you?"

Toris blushed and let his head fall down a bit, "Um…N-No sir…"

"Then simply follow that rule." Carriedo nodded before placing a tanned finger onto his chin in thought. Upon gathering his train again, he continued, "Ah yes. Your ID cards and patient numbers will be given to you on the way out of this meeting. Your official work will begin tomorrow morning at 9 O'clock on the dot, so please do not be late. You must sign in and out of the hospital on the sign in board located at the front desk. Lunch breaks will be from Noon to one, and will take place in a ward separate from the patients. Another break will also be issued for a patient's Physical Activity period. The time of this period will vary, however, on your patient's number and level of risk. A bell will sound when the work day is ended, and when it will begin…"

Antonio stopped for a moment, his eyes searching the floor to find anything else he had to say. The group of men leaned in curiously, waiting for his final statement, which came out in the form of a simple question often asked by many employers before him.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

A man, whom had not spoken throughout the meeting, raised his hand. Alfred stared with the rest of the doctors for a moment. His hair was short and black, and he had obvious Asian features. Alfred frowned, for he was never good with the different qualities of Asians. He looked rather Japanese, however. "Yes, Dr. Honda?" Antonio questioned with a smile. The doctor merely put his hand down and asked curiously, "If it's not too out of line, might I ask why this hospital is celebrating a Grand 'Re-Opening'?"

The room went deadly silent, as Dr. Carriedo did not answer.

After a long moment, a smile crept up on his face. One so venomous that it made the group at the table pull back in utter horror.

"A gas leak, Dr. Honda." Antonio replied after a long pause, "just a gas leak."

A bell sounded through the room, making the members within jump in surprise and scramble out of their chairs. "Ah, that is the sounding bell." Antonio hummed fondly, gathering the papers he had dropped onto the floor, "Well, gentlemen feel free to stay and chat. We do not officially close until 8 you know! Please grab your badges and patient information from our secretary at the front office. Have a lovely evening!" With that, the head doctor was gone. This left the five men to converse amongst themselves.

Alfred took in a deep breath as he straightened his lab coat. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as the lights of the room had at last reached him, making him aware of how warm it was with four other bodies within the premises. All of the doctors, with the exception of the young lad whom had asked about visiting other patients, looked older than him. More experienced.

_More intimidating…._

At the age of 24, Alfred was one of the youngest to graduate from his medical school. Though his mind normally focused on video games and computers, like many normal young adults, it had a great way of interpreting the human mind. It had earned him a degree in psychology as well as practicing medicine. It was quite remarkable, or at least that was what his professors had told him. So perhaps he had no reason to be worried?

"You," The tall German man broke from the group he was chatting in, pointing to him, "You're Alfred Jones, correct?" Alfred went rigid before grinning rather stupidly. He gave a quick wave and nodded, "Haha, yep! That's me! What's your name, dude?"

The other blonde frowned, unhappy with the sudden lack of formalities that the younger man presented, "My name is Ludwig _Beilschmidt. It's a pleasure to meet you. Tell me, Dr. Jones, how long have you been working in your field of research?" _

_"Oh, hehe," Alfred rubbed the back of his head, pushing up some of his already fluffy blond hair, "To be honest, I just graduated from medical school a couple weeks ago! Yup, brand new on the scene I am! What about you, du-er- Dr. Beilschmidt?" Ludwig quirked an eyebrow at the young man, slightly unimpressed. "Yes, well. About ten years so far." _

_The American's eyes widened. That long? He must have seemed like such…such a rookie! _

"Yes, well, um…Hey! How about you dude?" Alfred was quick to change the subject, jabbing his finger at the man with neck-length brown hair. Said man jumped in surprise, pointing to himself, "Um..M-Me?" "Yeah!" Alfred bounded up to him with a grin, "How long have you been doing this medical thing?"

"…Fifteen years." He answered with a smile, "My name is Toris by the way. Toris Laurinaitis. "Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Laurinaitis." Ludwig greeted professionally, offering his hand to shake. Toris accepted, shaking it firmly. Alfred had disappeared out the door at this point, unable to take the fact that he happened to be the only rookie in the room.

"Ah, I remember when I was out of school." Roderich Eldensteine laughed, walking up to the men. Toris smiled half-heartedly, "Yes, it is a rather intimidating thing isn't it?" "Everyone was always so much bigger than you." The Japanese man, Kiku Honda, joined in the conversation. They all laughed haphazardly at the rookie's expense.

"I cannot BELIEVE this!" Alfred groaned, heading to the front desk with a slumped posture, "I'm the YOUNGEST. THE YOUNGEST! I was the oldest in my class and now I'm the youngest in my work. And to make it worse, I made an AWFUL impression. Dude, this sucks."

With a pout of defeat on his face, the blonde moped all the way to the front desk, placing his hand on the bell and ringing it absently. After a couple of constant seconds of ringing, a young woman with short blond hair appeared in front of him. When he didn't stop ringing the bell, she gently took her hand and placed it over his to stop the ringing. Looking up, Alfred let out a loud, but half-hearted, laugh.

"Sorry, bout that." He mumbled his apology, "Names Alfred F. Jones. I'm a doctor. I need my badge stuff?"

The young girls smiled warmly and nodded in an understanding manner.

"Right away, Dr. Jones." She agreed in a quiet voice. She reached under the desk and pulled out a small yellow file, handing it to him. "Here you are." She stated as he took it. Alfred looked it over for a moment. The file was bright and yellow. A lump was felt in it, which he assumed was the nametag he would need. The rest was most likely files on his two patients. Ones he would have to work with tirelessly to cure. Not that he minded. It was his job after all.

"So, you're the secretary?" He wondered, quirking his head, "You look pretty young."

The girl giggled a bit, her hand covering her mouth, "I'm 18, Dr. Jones. My name is Lilly Zwingili. It's very nice to meet you." "The pleasure is all mine." Alfred grinned and bowed rather flamboyantly to her, making her giggle yet again. Thunder suddenly sounded outside, and soon the room illuminated in a glow of fluorescent white.

"Oh my, it seems to be a lightning storm too." Lilly muttered worriedly before peering at Alfred, "Will you be okay? Do you need an umbrella?"

Alfred held up his hand, shaking his head at the same time as he replied, "Nah, I'm going to be fine. I didn't park far. Thanks again, Miss Lilly! See you tomorrow!" With another short wave Alfred bolted out the door, dodging strangers and racing to his car to get out of the rain, the coat tail of his white jacket getting soaked in the process.

Once he reached his car, the blond pulled out his file and opened it up. Inside a laminated name badge rested upon a pile of papers, which were covered with black and white text and one colored picture. Both documents were showing. As he picked up the nametag, Alfred went to examine the two patients. Adjusting his glasses, he leaned closer to get a better look. The first one was a young man, with blond hair much brighter than his own, and bushy brows…really bushy brows. Like, they were CATERPILLARS. Reading over the information, Alfred saw the man's name was Arthur Kirkland. He suffered from delusions and denial. The man had drinking problems, the record showed, and got angered very easily. He often claimed to see fairy-tale creatures that lived in another dimension. He believed he could do magic, and had a pet Unicorn. He was his High Risk patient.

The second profile was of a young girl. Her eyes were dark blue and held all the malice of a cougar. Her hair was long and platinum blond. Her name was Natalia Braginskaya, a transfer from an institution in Belarus. She, as Arthur, had temperament issues. The further he read into her record, the odder it seemed to get. She had an obsession with her brother, and tried to kill him when he didn't marry her…

"She's LOW RISK?" Alfred guffawed, putting the files on the side and igniting the engine. "Please, someone that crazy needs to be high. Pretty damned high. "

Shaking his head, Alfred drove off into traffic, staring at the white building which got smaller and smaller behind him. Humming to the tune on the radio, the blond couldn't help but be excited again. Sure he had made a bad impression today, but he sure as hell wouldn't do it tomorrow!

He would be the best doctor in the United Nations Mental Institution, he just _**KNEW**_ it!

00000000000000000000000000

**Madame Laffy's End of Chapter Note**: I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 2 will come out soon. Feel free to leave a review!


End file.
